


To pick or not to pick.

by Tia_Maria



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: "How would they get together, Black Hat is a bad guy as always, Don't expect too much, Funny, God - Freeform, I did just for fun, I guess I covered it all., It's something to enjoy, M/M, Save planet earth!, Serious, The almighty - Freeform, White Hat is a good guy as we all believe, adults behaveoring as kids, chat-chat, flirtation?, in that kind of circumstances?", kinda Headcanon, none other character appears except those, not a religious fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Maria/pseuds/Tia_Maria
Summary: Black Hat and White Hat are too strong and they mess everything up.Planet earth is God's new wife and beloved one - he doesn't want to lose her for good, again.Therefore, the almighty got a plan:Restrict their powers and chain them to special earthlings.





	To pick or not to pick.

When an existential plane, of the vastness that is reality, accepts the spontaneous existence of a powerful creature, it is doomed to balance said existence with another creation of an oppose force such as strong – like a compensation.

Therefore, when one timid and isolated existential plane of this specific universe did not objected to the origin and sudden existence of Black Hat, embracing it – God sigh and made White Hat into the existence because he _had to balance_.

Then… he forgot about both.

Like a bureaucratic document that was answered and then simply put in a faraway box on the archive room because it’s supposed to be _done_.

The act was not on purpose – he just forgot.

Moreover, he went on with a God’s work. He created planet earth – and named it – then came animals and such on. In the last day, he made the man and you know the rest of the bible’s tale.

A long time passed and things were doing well. Earth was the most beautiful creation and God fell in love with it – he knew the habitants of said planet would take care of it because he made this wish very clear, so he went to sleep for some centuries.

When he woke up, though, there was _havoc_ and _peace_ in the exactly middle of a perfectly divided – now – Black and White little planet. When he squinted, he saw the representation of pure solid concept of chaos and safety sporting two perfectly similar constructions besides one another in the division of the bicolor line.

Just then, he remembered the old headache bound to this universe’s realm ying-yang.

God could not cry for his lost, because the balance was _perfect_ – and he, as a perfectionist, had to take a deep breath and recognize the natural doing of the creatures’ instincts to oppose each other.

He took both out of the planet, imprisoning them into a pocket dimension until he could came to a solution.

It took him a while.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“…I-I’m not sure I got it, _Sir_ .” Said the shaking human, staring at the simple-dressed man with mid-long brown hair and beard calling himself _God_.

“It _did_ took me a while to come into a solution,” Said the almighty to the little Mexican young pilot “-but I think this will work well enough.” In addition, the man shrugged uncared.

“So, you are _God_.” The young human stated, as if he was finally getting the information athwart his misgiving. He was sipping a cup of the best coffee he ever tasted, in the top of the Mount Rushmore, after presenting the marvelous show of seeing the world before him melt in layers, and then rebuilding itself in a creepy representation of the old renascence wrongly concept of modern’s architecture. “And I’m your holy choice for balancing the planet’s realm of an ultimatum war between heroes and villains…” He finished stating the lesson learned over the last – he wasn’t even sure how many have passed – hours.

“Simply putting in your limited mind, yes.” God responded, sipping his coffee as well. Making a happy face admiring the view up there.

“…Ok.” Whispered the young man, nodding.

They shared some more time drinking their perfect caffeinated liquid that never get fewer in the cup, and contemplated the process of the Saint Basil's Cathedral getting building right besides George Washington’s Head.

The pilot suddenly remembered he never really asked what all that was supposed to _mean_.

“What exactly endures being this holy choice, Sir?” Asked politely.

Looking at the young man sitting in the couch opposed from him, he put his mug down in the coffee table and linked his own hands together.

“Well,” He started, making the young pilot slightly anxious “Your life will be united into the thin conception of an existent elder creation of the universe – so I can draw the line of limitation of his powers. For the great purpose of saving my beloved earth.”

The young man could not process the entails of that. God saw it in his bright caramel eyes and sighed.

It would just get even more confused if he kept explaining in technical ways. Therefore, he flicked some fingers in the air and gave the unaware young man a brilliant mind to understand at least some of it – inserting, also, a high quantity of knowledge on physics, chemistries and biologics as a collateral effect.

The human gasped at the feeling of getting smarter in a second, and then went perplexed, finally making the connection of the story God had tallied until then.

Frowning, the young man asked.

“Am I… getting _married_?”

“More like a _compulsory partnership_ if you must.” Replied the simple man, getting cozy on the couch.

“Why—“ the young pilot started asking, but paused, rethinking his question. His new brilliant mind was already calculating the answer by itself. God said he needs two holy choices. So, there will be two life-connection-partnerships. God said he is supposed to _balance_ , so, probably someone opposed to him is also the second choice. They’re being united to elder creatures, probably even monsters. He was always curious about sci-fi … so his opposite was probably very into mysticism and the supernatural. God was possibly looking for two identical individuals as humanly opposite as possible. For him to be chosen, it must have been a difficult decision.  “Am I the only choice?”

Smiling, God answered.

“No,” the young pilot frowned again, and God continued. “But as far as I can foresee – this is the only choice that is going to last _longer_.”

The young man thought that sentence very unnerving, and nodded timidly.

The sun was getting down by the horizon, and, as the young human still digested the fact that his future was already decided for him without his permission, God summoned a waiter to take their coffee and leave a bill in the table.

The simple man, also known as God, picked the bill, pulled out some dollars and a few more for tips. He exclaimed that his time is over, and the young man should be going home.

“I’ll come pick you up in about…” God counted in some fingers and then replied. “… 7 years.”

Arching both his eyebrows, the young man didn’t say anything. He had wished internally some time to digest it all, but that was… a very long time indeed.

_Thank God_ , he thought to himself.

“You are welcome.” God answered. “But, I’m tracing your path from now own so you’ll be the exactly type of person I need, to bond with one of them, when the time comes.”

In a blink, the young pilot saw himself inside the air force’s planes once again – he was too smart right now to simply call the international base, and swear about what just happened.

Therefore, he just followed his instincts. As if believing it was God making his path.

The plane ended up in California, and there he were, 7 years later, with two degrees, three masters, some publications and a very extended portfolio of machines, armors and super-equipment for the government.

When God appeared again, it was early in the morning and he was sitting in a bench near his house – the young man saw him, nodded and followed the entity personification, knowing it was a new beginning of the rest of his life.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“You two are _fascinating_.” yearned the creature with a white hat.

The words come out of it’s mouth like angelic songs and both doctors got speechless.

When the young pilot entered the hall, he saw God with another person besides him. He was tall, clearly stronger, older and dark skinned. Their glasses were similar, and their vests too. None had facial hair, but the other guy had a short dark blackish hair while the young pilot keeped his natural light brown color.

They weren’t suchlike. But weren’t too far otherwise either.

For example, both had blue eyes. And both were internationally and world-famous professionals.

The young pilot name, as he introduced himself, was Flug Slys. And Doctor Agmen Clades laughed before introducing himself with a malicious smile.

After that, God introduced them to another two other men - or some kind of beings that looked like it.

“Well,” Said another creature, with blood red eyes, hoarse and hideous voice, and a dark black vest and hat “I call dibs on the shorty.”

Flug’s fist reached the older doctor’s long overcoat and he instinctively hided his body behind it - hoping to get away from the predatory reptilian eyes of the elder dark eldritch.

“They are not expendable, brother.” Said the one with a calm and comforting voice. “They are to be appreciated and well maintained, as holy father instructed us.”

Sharing a quickly glance to each other, both humans felt a little offended - God never said anything about them becoming _pets_.

“Don’t worry, they are just excited to meet you two.” Replied God, understanding the shared thought. He, now, was porting a long brown robe. Simple, but unexpectedly elegant in a really old age sense. “I’m going to earth - being some ages since we had a proper date.” Said, smiling in longing. “You four have--” he looked at his wrist watch, in thought. “--3 passes to get to know each other, before I come back.” Saying that, he gesticulated  aimlessly and a comfortable living room appeared in the previously vage and empty place.

The living room had couches, a coffee table and lot of different decorative things. As well as a window, which filled the air of the place with breeze of a winter’s morning. In the couch was a few blankets, in the coffee table was a tray with normal cups filled with hot chocolate and the fireplace was alight.

There was… a _fireplace_.

“Isn’t that a little bit too much?” Replied the other scientist, frowning an eyebrow at God, not at all happy with the changes on the room. “How much is 3 passes, anyway?” then, he asked the right question.

“Oh,” Sounded surprised, the elder in white, with the hoarse and deep voice of the older human in the room, who had spoken for the first time. “That’s about half a weekend, on earth.” answered helpful.

“A weekend?!” Shouted annoyed, staring in the gold colored eyes of the creature with good will. When the other one shrugged, the Doctor looked at all the directions, searching for God - who apparently had disappeared before even ending or clarifying all that was happening.

Dr. Flug, in fear, run to the front door pushing it open with his body, but, to his surprise. Outside the Living room was a hall different from before, and, outside the front door and windows of said hall - was nothing but empty space.

They were trapped.

“This happens frequently.” Commented the one in black suit, playing with a small stone ball he found near the entrance. “Restaining us to not destroy other planets or insert chaos upon species.” Frowned, like it was a bad memory. “ _Welcome_.” Spit in disgust.

The silence stood over the room for a few minutes, them all looking at each other’s face in uneasiness.

“He did say s-something about coming back, r-right?” The one called Flug asked in hope, slightly nervous, but already giving up and accepting the inconveniently situation a little too easy. “We co-could wait.” Passive and obedient as a dog, the younger human started to walk slowly into the fireplace, sitting in the coach.

The passiveness in the little pilot’s voice, picked the interest of both the creatures - but the one in black suit beated the other one on commenting first.

“I choose that one.”

Frowning, the one in white top hat folded his arms, in displeasure.

“You don’t get to decide it - father does.”

“Did he say it?” asked the eldritch in black, maliciously, ignoring the weird stares coming from both humans in the room. “Because I do not recall.”

“He did not, but--” before finishing his answering, the apparently good elder being was interrupted by the older scientist.

“What _is_ happening?” he half demanded, seriously. With crossed arms and an annoyed face.

He was clearly not an easy person.

Laughing, the one with a black top hat grinned, approaching the back of the couch were the young pilot was seated sipping on the hot beverage and wishing it was black coffee instead. Dr. Flug was worried and scared with the presence, deciding on putting down the mug and inch away.

“We have clearly opposite types, as expected.” Said amazed, the apparently bad guy, like something fun was about to happen. “We should officialize it on a fair game, though.” He said flicking his ophidian tongle in thought “How about _Poker_?”

Disdaining, the elder in white smiled like his counterpart was silly.

“Card games do not answer questions of psychological values.” Replied like it wasn’t the first time. “How about we chat? Get to know each other?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Sounded serious and riled up, the older doctor with his arms still crossed. “why don’t you two start by explaining some things?”

Frowning an eyebrow, the dark skinned eldritch - which was playing with a strand of the couch the younger doctor was seated, reaching inch by the second, adoring the fearful sounds and shakes the other one was making in his presence - looked over a shoulder in the older human’s direction and then back to the younger one crawling in the other side of the couch, in fear of being near such a creature. In the end, he looked up to the other elder being with light skin and arched another eyebrow - getting a confused answer back as reply.

They thought everything was arranged.

“Well,” Started the one in white, once again, gesticulating aimlessly. “You can call me White Hat,” Taking his top hat off in a gentleman's style, he bowed. “and him - Black Hat, my _brother_.” he indicated, not too happy to do so, but gentle nonetheless.

“We are _not_ brothers.” The bad guy replied, rolling his visible eye. Getting up from his spot in the back of the couch, Flug could finally breathe easily. “You are an excuse of a copy to balance my creation.” Said, harsh and mean.

Gasping in outrage. The good willed creature in white held a hand in his chest.

“We came from the same nimbus, at the same time.” White Hat tried to clarify, explaining it to the humans so it wouldn’t sound like the story told was true. “We _are_ kind of brothers.” He concluded, shrugging.

Grinning, the one in black suit started to argue - ignoring the other two occupants of the room. Facepalming at the useless discuss, Doctor Agmen Clades walked into the couch and seated near the younger pilot - which offered him a blanket. Denying, the clearly annoyed doctor reached a mug in the coffee table, mumbling about his life choices.

“Hm,” Sounding curious about something, Doctor Flug Slys decided to ask, when the other human looked him in the eyes. “How did God approached you about…” Pointing to both creatures, now staring at them and sharing a few unrecognizable whispers, Flug swallowed cold and finished unsure. “ _this_?”

Looking at the other human besides him on the couch, the dark haired man sipped on his hot chocolate glancing at the apparently powerful creatures sharing a small chat by themselves.

“He said it would be an arrangement business with good salary,” He waited a second to answer, shrugging. “and… clean record.” mumbled, not quite looking him in the eye anymore.

The sound of someone curious picked their attention and both humans got surprised when they looked back again and the creatures were very much closer with their bodies rested on the back of the couch, listening to the conversation.

“Oh please, don’t mind us--” Started to say the one in nice white suit, but the eldritch in black interrupted him again.

“Did I hear _black market_?”

Frowning, the older doctor shook his head.

“...not really.” He answered slowly, because he actually didn’t say the information in that specific detail. “But… something like this.” Shrugged a shoulder.

“ _Oh_ ,” Sounded surprised, the younger man. “I-I heard stories,” He said, remembering some things he listened about a scientist which dealt merch in the deep nets of black market dealers.

Doctor Agmen sighed, expecting it.

“...To be honest, I a-am a Fan.” And when Doctor Flug smiled with that freckled and slightly flushed face, the older human blinked in utter disbelief.

_That_ , he couldn’t expect.

Immersed in the conversation, they didn’t noticed both elder creatures studying the human's interaction curiously.

“I-I did an academic research once, a-about underestimated people and their influence on the global economy.” Getting closer and breathing in the other human’s personal space, Flug’s smile widened. “I wrote two whole pages about yo--”

“-mmmmm,” Interrupting the other scientist, the older engineer got blush in the cheeks. “I’m _glad_?” Said slowly and unseasy, reaching the coffee table to put the cup down.

Just then, looking away from each other, both humans could see a golden and a ruby eyes, staring unblinking at them.

Anxiety in the air, neither one said anything after that for a bit.

The white creature well dressed in a clean and bright suit wasn’t sensing comfortability in the air, opting to try and change it.

“So,” Initiated, “How are you two feeling?” asked curious, waving a hand nonchalanging. “Probably uncomfortable if I was to guess, but I’m sure father chose you two for a reason, there should be no worry.” smiling and being truthful with it, the one in white ended with a calm and charming vibe, hoping it would help the humans to relax a little.

Nodding, the younger man - the pilot named Flug - commented smartly.

“I couldn’t do much at the time, so I just accepted.” Shrugged, “But it was good to live another 6 or so years beforehand.”

Frowning, the older scientist glanced at the smallest man in the room - surprised.

“Really? You had _time_ to enjoy the rest of your life?” Doctor Agmen asked, very sad to hear the other human had what he didn’t.

“Well, it was obvious that I wasn’t good enough at the time.” Flug stared at the floor, shamely. “So I guess he was trying to make me better for whoever I am destined to.”

The room was getting very warm because of the fireplace in front of them.

“Destined to, hm?” Sounded thoughtful, the other scientist.

Flug nodded again, sipping his hot chocolate.

“One of them, I presume.” The younger whispered into his beverage, knowing it was heard by everyone even if said in so low voice.

They looked up seen both creatures smiling - the dark one, named Black Hat, was licking his own pointy teeths with an ophidian tongle while staring them down like fresh meat, and the other one, the brother named White Hat, was blinking dreamy and grinning excitedly while sending curious unshameful glances up and down the humans’ physic.

Both doctors felt shivers down their backs.

“How is this all _actually_ gonna work?” The older scientist asked.

The black creature laughed maniacally, answering him before anyone cold.

“ _You became slaves_.”

“No-no, no you don’t!” White Hat replied quickly before any human could take his brother seriously. “That’s _not_ true,” He initiated trying to answer with a more current information. “You became… a _helper_.” Decided the words, in the end. “A right-hand for decisions regarding our instinctual urges.”

Relieving the air that got stuck inside their lungs, both humans sighed in relief.

“I-if I recall right, about 7 years ago God said you two represents ‘the good will’ and ‘the evil will’,” Flug commented in retort. “a-and that you n-need an anchor to keep living in planet earth without destroying it.”

Nodding, the man in white suit agreed.

“Exactly.” The creature smiled, very grateful for the comment.

“Hmmm,” Sounded Dr. Agmen, curious. “I wasn’t told that.”

Arching eyebrows, all the other occupants of the room looked at him waiting for explanation. Viewing all the eyes directed in him, the older human coughed discreetly in a fist, embarrassed.

“I was told to look after someone who needed supervision.”

The creatures shared a look and frowned simultaneously. Dr. Flug hided a laugh with a hand, glancing at the powerful beings.

“Outrage!” The man in white shouted with a hand in his chest, offended.

Black Hat laughed after a second, walking slowly into the far side of the couch where the younger pilot was seated - resting the weight of his body into the armrest.

“ _Yours_.” And that was all he said.

Gasping in even more indignity, the other creature buffed.

“I’m sorry, _brother_ .” Retorted White Hat “But, _obviously_ , that one is yours.”

“ _That one_ is no ones.” Exclaimed Agmen Clades about himself, pissed.

“I’m older, therefore more controlled than you by a millenia.” Replied the dark eldritch ignoring the other human’s self defense, threatening to touch the tip of Flug’s wavy hair. “He was certainly talking about you.”

“He was certainly _not_.” Argued, pausing and frowning, looking at the other human with doubt. “You weren’t, were you?”

The doctor let out a sigh in disbelief, shrugging.

“How am I supposed to know?” The older man got up from the couch, throwing his hands up in the air. “How am I supposed to know _anything_ if no one tells me?!” Shouted incredulous.

Both creatures stared at the man in awe, like they weren’t expecting or used to someone shout at them. Sharing a glace and looking back at the human, White Hat raised a hand slowly, but Black Hat was the one to actually say something.

Apparently, the father missed some important informations.

“By your Gods wish,” The dark creature said, serious, waving a taloned hand and looking down at them “you are doomed to live, work and serve one of us for the great purpose to preserve life on earth.”

Doctor Flug already knew it, but it was like that information was finally soaking in after all this time.

“O-ok, but--”

“What if we refuse?” Asked the older human in defense, already presuming it was the other doctor’s doubt as well.

The black eldritch grinned mischievously before answering.

“If you like your planet, you won’t.” He laughed villainously in the end.

Dr. Agmen Clades and Dr. Flug shared a glance. The younger man trembled with the information, but the older one frowned, thought about the consequences, and then nodded.

They were doomed indeed.

“And then?” The scientist asked, still uneasy but also needing to know. He looked at both creatures in question. “Are we supposed to choose or be chosen?”

“Be chosen--” Would answer Black Hat, but his brother was faster.

“We don’t know,” The one in white raised his voice a little to interrupt the other one. “ _But_ ,” He raised his hand again, waving it with his words as explaining it. “God most certainly already knows the best choice so he’ll--”

“ _Be chosen_.” Said the younger doctor, in conclusion also understanding it. Not really wanting to interrupt, and not even realising he did it. “Oh, s-sorry.” whispered in apology when he saw them all looking at him.

Smiling, the white creature nodded saying it was fine - already used to Black Hat doing it all the time.

“Well, I don’t like to be the last one to know something.” The pitch skinned eldritch said, raising from his position on the armrest and walking around the couch the younger human was sitting. Taking the available space in the other side of it, he reached inside the intern poked of his dark suit and withdrew a deck of playing cards “I could guess my new employee through a poker game.” He finished shuffling the content with ease and agility.

“We’ve talked about this.” White Hat replied tired and unhumorous. “Why not let them decide?” Suggested.

“I… don’t know how to play it.” Said the younger pilot, timidly.

The black suited creature growled a little, staring at the unamused younger pilot - probably rethinking about choosing the human.

Dr. Flug wasn't upset at all.

The good being was about to helpfully offer them to just chat again, but the older human bit him to it.

“Let us digest it.” Dr. Agmen said. “Give us answers.” Requested, smart. “Then you can ask in response.”

The young pilot nodded, agreeing with the idea.

Black Hat shrugged but wasn’t against it although he prefered the card game - and the white suited creature smiled happy, replying.

“Perfect.”

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The humans were back seated in the couch, while both eldritch were each seated in a different comfortable armchair in front of them by the fireplace. The questions were made one by one, starting by the older human who brought up the idea.

He asked about the details.

“How’s it gonna work?”

White Hat raised a hand to answer, but his brother wasn’t polite at all and sighed tired of replying all the same thing.

“We already--”

“Not this.” The doctor who asked shook his head. “How is it gonna work exactly? We go back to wherever you reside and _what_ ?” He emphasized, explaining his doubt. “What consist of being your…” He waved a hand around, thinking of the word. “... _anchor_?”

Sharing a look, the creatures delayed a bit to reply, but, in the end, Black Hat rolled his eyes and pointed for his brother to answer - not in the mood to do it.

“Well,” Started the one in white suit. “My aim is to rule a word governed by peace and by goodwill.” He said, ignoring the imitation of seasickness the one in black pretended to be going through. “I will make everything I need to restraint and maintain the world better and in harmony.” Pointing to Black Hat, he concluded. “It normally consists of stopping _him_ from ruling and destroying it.”

Looking at the dark eldritch, White Hat waved for his brother to answer as well.

Black Hat sighed before doing it.

“I like to rule,” He said, shrugging. “but I also like to control planets and civilizations by non-orthodox methods,” He grinned, mischievously. “like collecting debts, addicting civilians to merchandises and owning as much army power as possible, _for exemple_.” Giving the idea that he did and plan on doing much more.

Nodding, Dr. Agmen Clades wanted to ask a little more but he knew he had to wait until it was his time again. For now, the answers was good enough to rest a little his insecurities - grounding the exactly purpose of what those beings crave to impact on their earth.

Looking at the one dressed in white suit, the older doctor replied.

“Your turn.”

White Hat smiled, opened his mouth full of pointy teeths and asked.

“How was your life before coming here?”

Arching an eyebrow, both humans shared a glance to know who would answer first. Dr. Flug indicated for the other to do it, timidly.

“I’m a former naval mariner, who worked undercover with traffickings and dealings for the government.” He started, “But I’ve… been removed from my post when I neglected a few of my superior’s orders.” The doctor lowered his voice a bit, but kept going. “I started to work with a few… acquaintances in the underground world, and got my record dirtied.” He shrugged with one shoulder.

White Hat didn’t nod, he was skeptic and confused.

“Why would you help underground dealers?”

Dr. Agmen Clades bit his lips and didn’t answer the question, instead - after a bit - he replied that it was another question and he needed to wait for his turn again. Waving for Dr. Flug to take his lead, the younger pilot did it.

“I was in the air force since I graduated.” He started, easily. “Th-then God gave me unimaginable high I.Q. when we first met.” Told then, and kept going. “I decided to finally enter university after that. I-I got a few professional certificates and the government hired me again to work in a se-secret program of building equipments for heroes and undercover spies.” He ended, a lot less timid. “Th-that’s why I searched about you.” He told the other human besides him in the couch.

Dr. Agmen hummed, less embarrassed about it.

“Isn’t it already obvious then?” Said Black Hat, raising his voice taking the attention of them all. “Earth’s good guy-” Pointed to the younger doctor and then to his own brother on the other armchair. “-goes with the ultimate good being.” Concluded, with a roll of eyes. “I get the unruly one. The end.”

The older human frowned, offended by being called unruly. Replying offhandedly.

“I’m not _bad_.” It came out more like a whisper, though.

“You, _earthians_ ,” Black Hat said like they were a type of alien species, flicking his ophidic tongle in the air, tasting their uneasiness. “are always grounded by things that can’t be called _bad_ without a point of view - and, unfortunately, none of you are capable of being completely chaotic.” He clarified, waving a taloned hand around. “ _Although_ ,” Grinned, concluding. “You are bad nonetheless if you do, desire or think of something out of the peaceful normality - or even, choose to go by other adjectives like _madness_.”

Black Hat, with all his firm and elegant form, raised from a chair and flicked his claws making apear a round globe in his hand, out of nowhere.

Like pure magic.

The doctors were mesmerized.

He approached the older scientist, the one by the name of Dr. Agmen Clades, and showed it to him. Inside the globe, floating around were happy people in the park, enjoying the nice weather and their family - sharing piknik goods under big trees and smiling at their perfect day. Black Hat raised a finger, a taloned finger, and touched the tip of the globe. Like ink, black clay was pouring down from inside it and forming thick storm clouds over the park.

The doctor saw dark acid rain fell into the trees, into the ground and into pikniks restovers - leaving an ugly burn color in the view.

“This is bad, right?” He asked, grinning, knowing that sad stare of someone that have being defeated. “So, why it isn’t if you throw chemicals in the air only by enjoying the luxury of using products made of whatever launch those dioxides and oxides at four winds?”

Troubled with the subject, the older doctor decided to changed it - but before he could say anything, the eldritch stretched out his arm and threw the globe into his brother direction.

White Hat caught it in the air with ease, the moment his fingers touched the sphere it shone bright - and, just like bleach dripping through grimy glass, the inside of it was clean in an instant.

The good creature smiled and held it in front of his face, contemplating it for a second before replaying.

“ _But_ ,” He started, taking the attention of both humans, trying to defend the older one. “you are certainly not bad if you don’t make something negative on purpose.” He played with the globe, throwing it from a hand to another, “ _or_ …” He stopped playing, staring at the humans as if he knew a secret. “if you do it but with _good_ intent.”

Smiling openly, he threw the globe into the young pilot’s hand.

“Your turn.”

Catching the sphere in a firm grip with both hands, Dr. Flug felt it’s weight and density - observing it methodically.

It was half black and half white, which two shadows were fighting for space, probably representing both creatures in front of him.

Taking a deep breath in, Dr. Flug couldn’t decide what to ask. He looked at his right and saw the other scientist seated with a sad and pensive face.

“Co-communication with other people is possible?” Asked, the doctor, when he choose one of his doubts. “Or are we gonna lose our identities?”

Black Hat was seating back into his armchair when the younger man questioned them - once seated he arched an eyebrow and stared at the small human in contemplation. White Hat, in other hand, nodded quickly.

“Of course you are gonna interact with other people.” Answered, the good creature in white suit. “You _should_ actually, especially to help them-” He explained, but fastly corrected himself “--although you can’t help them do something _bad on purpose_.”

“Say for yourself.” Exclaimed the dark eldritch. “My scientist won’t be able to interact too much with people without my permission.” Black Hat said, staring at both humans. “And people won’t get easy access to my employees as well - I’m possessive.”

The doctors shared a glance and Flug remade his question.

“What about our IDs?”

Humming, Black Hat shrugged. White Hat, on the other hand, didn’t.

“It should be better to go by another name for secure purposes.” He firmly said. “People should believe and have faith in you without needing to know about your personal life.”

All right, so the one destined to go with the good creature would have to change their names, but they would get free will. On the other side, the dark eldritch would only have secluded employees going by their giving names.

Humming, Dr. Flug nodded, it was something important to know. He looked up at the pitch skinned creature dressed in black and saw his Ruby eyes staring at him.

The scientist delayed a bit to notice he was probably waiting for a signal to get start on his own question.

“O-oh,” He stuttered, blushing “y-your turn.” Nodded once again.

Grinning maniacally, Black Hat tasted the words before saying out loud.

“ _Yes_ , my turn.” He pronounced in thought, contemplating the yet to be asked question running around his tongle. “Are you virgins?”

Choking on nothing specific, White Hat flushed, glaring a hole into his brother’s mischievous face.

“It doesn’t even matter!” He shouted, incredulous.

“It does to me.” Replied the other creature, without taking his eyes away from the humans.

Flushed, and not finding words to answer, the younger doctor reached into the coffee table to take the cup of hot chocolate again - it was still miraculously hot and tasteful.

While the other human occupied himself with the beverage, the older scientist took the opportunity to answer first.

“No, I’m not.” He frowned, unhappy with the subject, feeling a little bit warm in the cheeks.

Crossing his arms, he stared at the other human clearly waiting for him to answer so they could go on with the important matters.

Seeing everyone looking at him, expecting an answer, Dr. Flug shook his head.

“N-not really, no.”

Arching an eyebrow and grinning, the bad guy asked what he meant by ‘Not really’.

“God drew my path, and I guess my destiny was to never waste time with this kind of things, but...” Dr. Flug shrugged timidly with a single shoulder “It happened a few times… _before it._ ” He concluded whispering, very sincere.

Humming, Black Hat nodded interested.

“You _do_ look like a guy with little to nothing experience.” Scratched his chin, thoughtfully. “Although _you_ ,” Pointed to the older human with his arms crossed over his chest. “look like that friends of yours made you work as a slut in the underground, with all those tattoos and piercings.” He waved aimlessly around Dr. Agmen Clades, talking about his body.

He had, indeed, tattoos over his arms and right shoulder, and he was in fact using a few piercings in his ears. But it didn’t mean anything.

“For your information,” replied, the older human, frowning seriously “My looks are none of your concern and your question is unfundamental.” Sharply, he changed the subject. “ _My turn again_.”

White Hat shouted that Dr. Agmen was right and that information was really unnecessary for their get together. When he succeeded on shutting up his own brother, the doctor continued.

“What is going to be our main role once back into your…” Trying to find the right word, the doctor reached a hand into his mouth and thought for a second. Finally replying in the end. “... _Home_.”

Nodding, White Hat answered.

“I plan on making people’s life better, by giving them attention, consulting their needs and building things to solve their problems and easy any trouble they might have.” The good creature said, pointing to Black Hat on the other armchair. “He’s the same, but the opposite of aiming _good_.”

Satisfied with the answer, the game went on.

White Hat asked them about their dreams.

The younger human hummed thoughtfully and answered that his dream was to be recognized by his work, with throphis and all he had right to. Smiling, he took a deep breath in and exhaled dreamy. The older scientist, watched the other doctor analysing him, and slowly opened his lips to answer as well, saying that he never had a concrete long term dream - he mostly just worked hard to get what he wished or wanted badly.

Sighing, the white suited creature watched Dr. Agmen’s deep dark eyes and then, he looked back at his own brother. It indeed looked like he was the right choice for Black Hat, after all.

After that, Dr. Flug asked them about their expectations and how well known they plan to be.

White Hat replied he planned to be their most benevolent entity, like a real saint. While Black Hat laughed and said their world was doomed if his brother succeeded on it. After a light discussion between the creatures, the dark bad one finally replayed he planned to me feared but also worshiped, everything linking those sentiments together, like admiration and desire, were welcomed as well.

And with that, the eldritch’s turn was spent with another ridiculous question.

“What’s your blood type?”

“ _Seriously_?” Asked the older human, frowning again.

“Mi-mine is O.” Answered the younger one.

“You don’t really need to answer this kind of question, doctor Flug!” Explained the other doctor to his human colleague. Pointing accusatory to the dark being, he shouted. “If you won’t ask something important, don’t ask!”

Black Hat only grinned.

“Oh, but it _is_ important.” He said, magically making appear a glass into his taloned right fingers, filled with something thicker than wine but as red as it can be. “ _Very_ important.” Lifting his glass to his lips, he took a sip not taking his eyes away from the shocked humans in front of him.

“ _Gee_ zus,” Shouted Dr. Agmen Clades, startled. “Are you a leech or something?!”

Black Hat laughed openly and humorously at the scared face of the human. White Hat was reprimanding his own brother by his manners. And meanwhile all that, the young scientist was holding his mug with force, pressing it into his chest and caging his breath in - hoping no one notice his fast heartbeat and slightly blushed face.

Not answering the ridiculous question made, the older human took the opportunity to start again.

So on they went on - decreasing their doubts and increasing the embarrassment by the questions of Black Hat’s part.

The funny thing was that, in every other question, the answers were being more and more detailed, entailing that Dr. Agmen Clades were indeed the “bad side” of the doppelganger scientists - considering his own choices in life and his experiences with robbery, spying and sporadic murders. Dr. Flug, on the other hand, hadn’t done much with his life, but he did thousands of researches and built thousands of inventions for the government, so they all guessed he was the good one.

The clock on the wall had no battery nor energy source, but it worked somehow - Showing that it was already very late.

The humans, not used to go for long periods of time without feeding themselves, were curious about their own needs. They were not hungry or sleepy, and shared a knowing look or two through the questions.

White Hat, perceptive as a saint could be, smiled asking them if they wanted something. Not sure if they did or not - since they weren’t really feeling the need of anything - shrugged but also agreed that something weird was surrounding them. The good creature, dressed in the white suit and top hat, offered them the answer.

“It’s a passive ability.”

Intrigued, they waited for more explanation.

“Only by being near us, you won’t feel the need to eat, drink or even alleviate your bladders.” He told them, happily. “In fact, living with one of us will give you lots of beneficial collateral effects.”

Surprised and curious, the humans whispered a little to one another to share information. The younger one - the small pilot with natural light brown color - asked first.

“What else can happen?” He looked enthusiastically. “Like aging, feeling pain and such.”

That was a good question.

But with so much answers the creatures weren’t sure it was easy to explain.

They tried it.

Black Hat said that aging is indeed lowered according to the period spent with them, and tolerance of pain wouldn’t increase, but resistance would. The other creature, the good one, complemented saying that direct interactions with them would get bonus passive skills like stealthiness and charisma.

“There were ways to get those and other things even faster.” Said the dark eldritch, launching that information into the air with suspense, grinning and not caring in explaining it any further.

“Not sure it is a safe conversation, brother.” Pronounced White Hat, frowning at the other creature, trying to end the topic.

“Why not?”

“Because you are a dealer without word,” Replied surly to Black Hat. “and those business of yours always end badly.”

“It’s their choice.” He waved a hand around, defending himself angrily. “I just _offer_.”

Staring at the creatures, both humans flinched away very restless.

It looked like a fight, disguised as a discussion, about something pretty serious like dependence and soul selling.

Dr. Flug bit his own lips and decided to keep quiet as they shouted at each other, while the other scientist sighed in discomfort to watch them argue with so much intensity in their presence.

Instinctively, the young pilot approached the other human a little more seeking his protection, but he couldn’t take his eyes from the fight.

Whispering quietly, the older human asked if the other one was alright. He nodded and kept focused at the display in front of the fireplace.

Sighing, the older scientist took initiative to stop the discussion - he stepped forward, approaching them, and opened his hands near both creature’s chest, like he was pushing them a little bit away from each other.

“Enough already!” Said him, firmly. “Whatever is gonna happen in the end, we will have to deal with it ourselves. But for now, let's _not_ make things worse.”

White Hat was the first to agree, stopping his grimace and mad mood. Black Hat didn’t stop.

“Shut it, human.” He bad mouthed the older scientist “If you end up being my anchor, I’ll put you on your place.”

Indignated and really pissed by that, Dr. Agmen reached closer, getting into the personal space of the eldritch and pointing a finger to his face.

“If I end up being your anchor, I’d rather be mind controlled for the rest of my life.” Lowly shouted in fury.

Growling, Black Hat raised a hand, threatening to punish the man, but White Hat reached closer and dragged the human away from his brother’s range.

“Don’t you dare!” Frowned White Hat, in a serious mode.

Having his arms being clenched firmly by the good creature behind him, made the scientist’s heartbeat bump a little strangely. White Hat also felt, simultaneously, the action as a supernatural shiver ran down his back.

They separated out of breath in a second.

It was… the first time any of them touched each other. Neither human had touched the creatures before, or… had being touched by them as well.

Staring at all the other occupants of the room, the older human saw confusion on the other two - probably didn’t notice a thing.

White Hat on the other hand was openly staring at him, curiously.

He stepped closer, and the human took a step back in responde - shaking his head.

White Hat lift both his hands and smiled, trying to reach for him again, but Dr. Agmen Clades run through the room until he reached the back of the sofa the younger man was still sitting.

“I don’t know what was that, but don’t touch me!!” He said, slightly blushed.

Curious, Black Hat raised an eyebrow and looked at the funny face of his brother - that was grinning like something really unic had just happened.

White Hat jokingly waved his fingers in the older scientist’s direction and saw him hide in the back of the sofa.

Dr. Flug, was looking at their interaction and curiously questioned himself if it would also happen with him.

White Hat, sensing the younger man’s doubts, looked at him and offered a hand. Flug, knowing it was an offer, reached for it, already expecting to get a shock or something like it.

It didn’t came.

With their hands touching, the good creature in white vests undid his smile slightly and stared at the younger man’s confused face.

“What was suppose to happen?” He asked truthfully curious, looking up at the taller man, waiting for his answer.

White Hat opened his mouth to answer, but nothing really came out of it - he couldn’t explain in words.

It was like a magnetic force travelling through all his skin, but deeper, stronger and fast.

The younger doctor, waiting patiently for an answer, tried to comprehend the situation with his high capable smart mind. Looking at the other human glancing at them from behind the couch, and back to the creature with an open mouth still trying to explain it in words, Flug pushed his hand away from the good being’s palm and stepped back.

Black Hat, watching closely the humans’ interaction with his brother, frowned, still confused.

“What _is_ happening?” Asked him, not liking the scene of the good creature getting all the touches.

The younger doctor, the brunette pilot with caramel eyes and wavy hair, saw the dark and mean creature staring at them and widened his eyes.

Maybe…

Flug reached a hand to Black Hat, in expectative.

The eldritch stepped back, confused - staring at the human’s raised hand.

The younger doctor flinched back the hand, ashmed.

God appeared at that moment, entering the room with a sad smile on his face.

“Hello,” Greet the old man in his charming ancient clothes, he looked around studying and admiring the scene in front of him - _astonished_.

Dr. Slug was crouched in the back of the sofa, away from White Hat’s funny and curious smirk, playing pretend on reaching for him - seeing the human dodge as much as he could. Dr. Flug, though, was slightly inclined over Black Hat’s range, playing with his hands embarrassed, while the eldritch crossed his arms over his chest and judged everyone’s (especially White Hat’s) actions.

Some things wasn’t that uncommon, but most of it was surprising and unique.

Dr. Flug was the first to notice him, waving back a greeting and sighing in relief. He had no idea how things were going to keep going for more 15 hours or so, he already felt exhausted.

“Well, I see you are having fun together.” God said, approaching them. “That’s good.”

White Hat corrected his position, straightening his back in a cordial and formally manner, a bit uneasy. Black Hat, though, had done nothing between stare at god’s face.

The humans stepped away from the creatures and more closely to each other, sharing a knowing glance noticing their time had come.

“Welcome back, father.” Said White Hat, sincerely.

God nod, and moved his head to stare at both scientists’ state - seeing them flinching when they noticed the action. In reply, God smiled peacefully.

“You are back earlier.” The black eldritch stated, sending him a wary look.

“I am.” The man agreed, shrugging. “Earth kicked me out.”

All four beings frowned, looking at the sad face of God.

“She’s still mad at me.” He explained, clearly upset.

Dr. Agmen opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped - rethinking about his words. Instead, White Hat stepped closer to the almighty and offered him a cheer up comment.

“Don’t worry, give her some time - She will certainly show how much she still loves you.”

The white creature touched the man’s shoulder in moral support, and at that moment the older doctor stepped closer.

“No, _don’t_ .” He said instinctively, picking up all of the attention. A little embarrassed, he ignored and rolled his eyes, too tired to actually care about it. “She doesn’t need time, she needs _proofs_.” He ended whispering to no one specifically. “Evidences that you won’t let it happen again.”

To be honest, all the _earthians_ would want it too.

God gasped.

It made sense.

The old man laughed, much less crestfallen than before.

“You are right.” He replied, walking towards one of the armchairs near the fireplace. “So, have you decided?” God asked in retort, now comfortably sitting and waving a hand to both human’s directions.

The scientists kept in silence. Black Hat, though, frowned curious.

“Aren’t _we_ supposed to pick one of them?” He asked back.

“Actually, I thought you were the one--” White Hat also tried to question the almighty, but was interrupted.

God laughed humorously.

“I never said that.” He responded, caressing his long beard. “This is the rest of their lives, of course the choice is theirs.”

Oh

Sharing a look, all of the creatures and the humans were very in doubt. Black Hat was the bad guy who wants caos, while White Hat seek peace - is that really a hard way to choose?

Well, it all depends on the scientists’ values.

When Dr. Agmen Clades and Dr. Flug started to talk in particular with each other, all the other occupants of the room quiet down to listen to it.

“We talked about aims and morals - we should choose based on that, right?”

“But should be counterbalance or just go for our types?”

Dr. Flug shrugged, letting the other doctor to take initiative.

“It’s for human salvation.” The older scientist breathed out, looking at the fellow besides him. “I’m older and more resilient to adap with harsh environments.” Dr. Agmen Clades concluded, stepping closer to the other human and looking his eyes deeply in a stare. “I’ll take whichever I have to. You choose first.” He said, seeing Flug assent with his head.

The room was in complete silence - all of the being staring at the humans in expectation.

Dr. Flug took a step forward. His hands were sweating and his heart was beating very hard and quickly, almost hurting his chest. Perspiration runned down his back and palms, as he opened his mouth decided to do it.

“I-I’ll choose the bad side.” He pronounced, stuttering a little - and Black Hat made a victory gesture besides his brother’s lost expression.

“Wha--” White Hat was about to shout, when Black Hat fastly run past him to get in front of his knew employee - blocking his face from anyone but him.

“Hello~” The dark eldritch said, touching and pulling the tip of the younger human’s chin.

The same shiver that was felt by the other two occupants of the room before God came back, was felt by the bad creature and Flug himself - a thunderbolt that begun in the touch and runned down all over each other’s body.

Dr. Flug understood why the other scientist had purposely stepped away from the touch.

It was _addicting_.

Black Hat’s surprised face, quickly changed into a smirk that was going to hunt Flug’s future nightmares and dreams.

“Wa-wait!” Exclaimed White Hat, in his breathless confusion. “You are a good person who worked for the government, right?” He argued, pointing to the other human. “And _he_ was the bad guy who worked for the black market.”

Dr. Flug came back from his mindless state and stared away from those ruby eyes of the eldritch. He shook his head trying to clarify his thinking on the reply.

When he found his voice again, the younger man replied nonchalantly.

“Doctor Agmen was never a bad person,” Flug said, as if he were finally finishing the joke. “Actually, he just omitted the part about helping an underground movement hunt down human trafficking that was being funded by the high politicians I work for.”

As the creatures and the older doctor widened his eyes in surprise, Flug shrugged.

“I needed them for _testing_ .” He concluded. “And I _do_ prefer to freely use my name on the researches, otherwise I won't get the credit!”

“That’s...” The older doctor thought of something to reply, - and probably say that those thinkings were actually madness - but he couldn’t do it.

“I said I wrote an essay about you, remember?" The younger man commented. "I also had investigated your life and second ID, in the process, I’m sorry." He shrugged a shoulder, in apology.

Black Hat gave out an unexpected laugh, grinning in his brother’s dumbfounded expression.

“We should have bet!” He exclaimed, laughing more.

Dr. Flug, looking besides him, saw God’s smiling face, yet seated in the armchair, resting his face in a hand, being supported by the elbow - he was patiently waiting for them to end the discussion.

“In my defence,” The other doctor started, raising a hand. “I indeed thought that I was the bad one, too.”

“You are _nice_.” Black Hat replied, as if spitting the words.

“Yes, you are.” Agreed the younger human. “You tried to stop their fight, reason then back into a conversation and was worried about my well being to the point of letting me choose first.” Flug explained to those who didn’t understand.

White Hat stared at the older scientist and finally got it.

“ _Oh_ ,” He said. “You _are_ a good person.” And concluded clearly more happy about it.

As Dr. Agmen Clades crossed his arms and tried to argue that he did too many bad things to make those actions even count.

The powerful creatures walked around the good human studying and contradicting his words - with arguments that made the older human uneasy.

As things were done and everything was already decided, the younger man, that goes by the name of Dr. Flug, looked back at God and unintentionally understood.

The almighty had made them choose because this way neither could regret - but it was pretty obvious that all was predestined to happen this way.

**Author's Note:**

> When Dr. Agmen Clades started working for White Hat (in a spacious clean and white mansion shaped like a tophat) he changed his given name to Dr. Slug - as a joke.
> 
> Flug didn't mind. And, with Black Hat, started their villainous organization, selling goods for bad people.


End file.
